Another Random Story About Magic
by howl's girl
Summary: Ron and Hermione, Ron has died Hermione cant go on... a strange visitor comes knocking. Please Review!


**_Another Random Story About Magic_**

_**Chapter one an unsuspected visitor **_

**_Hermione was painting her room black with the stereo blasting Sugar, We're Goin' Down by Fall Out Boy._**

_Am I more than you bargained for yet_

_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_

_Cause that's just who I am this week_

_Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song_

_(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_

_Drop a heart, break a name_

_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

_Is this more than you bargained for yet_

_Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet_

_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans_

_Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song_

_(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_

_Drop a heart, break a name_

_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

_Down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down (down, down)_

_Down, down (down, down)_

_We're going down, down (down, down)_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

_**She had gotten her ear pierced at the top, her hair dyed black and she was changing inside as well. She heard a knock at her door; "Who is it?" **_

"_**Hermione let me in," rasped the voice outside. She opened the door and saw a dark, foreboding, cloaked figure. The figure pulled his hood back and showed himself,**_

"_**YOU!!"**_

"_**You sound surprised to see me Herm."**_

"_**Duh you died last year!"**_

"_**I faked my death, to save you, looks like I get repaid by you going GOTH."**_

"_**I couldn't go on with out you I started to hate the world and I needed help! Voldemort cast some stupid spell on me to change me make me something more, and what really bothers me is that I didn't know the spell he used and when I hear certain Godsmack songs…" she was cut off when Vampire by Godsmack started blaring out of her stereo. Her eyes became red her canine teeth lengthened and she went rigid. The visitor rushed to the stereo and hit the mute button, as he rushed a huge glob of black paint dropped from the ceiling and stained his crimson hair black. Hermione fainted and the visitor ran her to his hideout with inhuman speed. He laid her on his bed and waited for her to awake.**_

_**Chapter two awakening**_

_**Hermione woke up in a dank, dark, long cave. She saw a light glowing from deep inside the cave. She stumbled to her feet and followed the light. She soon became aware of a presence that grew stronger and stronger. She heard a voice in her head**_

"_Get out you do not belong here"_

"_Calm down Saphy she means us no harm."_

"_If she harms you she will pay!"_

"_Saphy you're scaring her!" _

"_**What is happening?!"**_

"_**Nothing keep walking toward my voice."**_

_**Hermione walked until she came to a huge archway covered in runes before her was the visitor from last night and a**_

"_**DRAGON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

"_**Herm calm down this is Saphy my friend and companion."**_

"_**Ron you have a lot of explaining to do!"**_

" _**Right now is an inappropriate time but I will explain, we have more dire issues to attend to, follow me."**_

_**Hermione followed Ron through another cavern and found herself around a huge circle of nests with eggs in them.**_

"_**Go to each egg and pick it up gently we are testing something."**_

_**Hermione did what Ron said and the last egg she picked up glowed with a huge intensity. It started to shake and squeak. It started to crack and a snake-like neck stretched out, followed by a small black body and tail, with blue membrane stretched across its wings.**_

"_**Scratch its head." Ron commanded.**_

_**Hermione did as she was told and the dragon's nose passed across her palm. A searing pain issued from her palm and Hermione fainted. She awoke minutes later with the dragon on top of her squeaking intently. Hermione would not touch it.**_

"_**It wont hurt you again."**_

"_**So what exactly are you testing?"**_

_We were testing what gender dragons' hatch for what gender humans. Yours is a male._

" _**She is completely right, you need to pick a name."**_

"_**Ron I… I… I can't."**_

"_**Um how about Ajihad?"**_

_**The dragon in Hermione's hand nodded its head in recognition.**_

"_**Ajihad is perfect!" **_

_What he means if the dragon likes it._

**Maybe the dragon does like It did you ever think of that?**

"_**Whoa, what was that?"**_

You just completed the first step…communication with your mind!

**You've got to be kidding me!!!**

"_**Nope."**_

_**Hermione with the dragon on her shoulder stalked out of the cavern into the smaller room. She looked outside; she saw the Spine. Huge mountains that went extinct years ago.**_

"_**Ron? Saphy? Where are we?"**_

"_**RON? SAPHY? WHERE ARE YOU?"**_

"_**HERMIONIE, AJIHAD! YOU'VE GOT TO COME SEE THIS!"**_

_**Hermione's dragon ran down the corridor of stone. Hermione ran after it and found a new world; all around her was green and full of life.**_

"_**Ron?"**_

"_**Over here!" **_

_**She followed the sound of his voice and came upon a huge gathering of elves!**_


End file.
